Telephone
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Misty conheceu Jabu, e logo os dois apaixonaram-se, começando uma linda história de amor...que acabou em obsessão e morte! Jabu, páre de ligar para o Misty, isso cansa! Song: Telephone, Lady Gaga. Reviews, ok? Misty x Jabu


_**Telephone**_

**N.A.: Mais uma vez, de novo, novamente, de forma pleonástica e repetidaaaaa! ò,o Então, Ephe-chan pediu-me uma fic com o Misty, e a Lucia Almeida uma com o Jabu. Depois ela desistiu do Jabu, mas aí a coisa já estava na minha cabeça XD Minha segvunda música predileta da Lady Gaga, um presente para Ephe-chan e para todos que não suportam Misty e Jabu^^ Reviews, ok? o,o**

**Disclaimer: De acordo com física quântica, a química nuclear e as equações matemáticas necessárias para a realização de um golpe no Oitavo Sentido, Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Sueisha, Toei Animation & CO. e ao Império Japonês, of course u,u**

Estou na boate gay mais disputada de Athenas, convidado VIP devido à influência de meu nome e minha presença. Enquanto afila aumentava no entorno do local, o segurança lindo, forte e sério abria a correntinha de entrada para mim, e eu agradecia com uma generosa gorjeta e uma carícia em uma de suas nádegas. A pista de dança estava mais apinhada que nunca devido, ao fim de semana que só começava, e eu descia sem pressa, cumprimentando os conhecidos e ganhando alguns beijos pelo caminho. Para alguém no meu estado de nervos, não havia lugar melhor para relaxar. Logo que pisei no centro da pista, deixei-me levar pela batida ritmada e dançante que invadia cada póro de meu corpo, começando a mover-me. Sabia tudo daquela cantora, inclusive as coreografias de suas música, e não deixei por menos: no refrão, meu show particular foi aplaudido. Em poucos segundos, mais alguns "colegas" acompanhavam-me nos passos, e o espaço aberto somente para mim na pista de dança logo ficou maior, com meus acompanhantes. Homens e mulheres, gays e lésbicas - entre eles alguns cavaleiros e amazonas - davam o seu melhor e suavam a camisa por mais e mais diversão. A música acabou e, nos poucos segundos sem qualquer melodia, o local foi coberto de palmas para meu pequeno grupo de amizades coloridas. Afastei-me e sentei na mesa reservada para mim, pedindo Cosmopolitan e Blood Mary para todos que me acompanhavam. Ria excitado com as palavras que um rapaz ao pé de meu ouvido, causando-me gostosos arrepios. Tudo estava bem, até eu sentir o celular vibrar em meu bolso. Quando vi quem era, suspirei cansado. Rejeitei a ligação; não queria falar com ele.

**Hello, hello, baby **- _Alô, Alô, Baby_

**You called, I can't hear a thing**. - _Você ligou, eu não consigo escutar nada_

**I have got no service **- _Eu não tenho serviço_

**in the club, you see, see... **- _na boate, você está vendo, vendo_

**Wha-Wha-What did you say? **- _O-o-o Que você disse?_

**Oh, you're breaking up on me... **- _Ah,você esta perdendo meu sinal..._

**Sorry, I cannot hear you,** - _Desculpe, eu não consigo te escutar_

**I'm kinda busy.** - _Eu estou meio ocupada_

**K-kinda busy **- **Estou meio ocupada**

**K-kinda busy **- **Estou meio ocupada**

**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy**. -_ Desculpe, eu não consigo te escutar, estou meio ocupada_

Minha brevíssima tristeza acabou com as carícias picantes que recebia de meu mais novo acompanhante. Eu o conhecera há poucos minutos, e já estava doido para ir a um dos reservados do banheiro com ele. Convidei-o para uma deliciosa diversão no banheiro, e ele entendeu minhas intenções perversas, aceitando no ato. Andamos em meio à bagunça de risadas, música alta, petiscos e bebidas, sempre cumprimentando e sendo cumprimentados. Algumas amazonas, amigas minhas de longa data, olhavam o jovem abraçado a mim e piscavam, movendo os lábios com frases de incentivo. Eu piscava e despedia-me, logo entrando no banheiro e escolhendo um dos reservados. Ele sorria, com tanta libido e vontade quanto eu, e então novamente o telefone vibrou. Pedi somente um minuto ao meu acompanhante e atendi, frustrado. Era ele, claro. Sua voz estava enrolada e, para mim, ficava claro o seu estado "trêbado" a cada palavra dita com o esforço de uma criança aprendendo as primeiras palavras. Tentei acalmá-lo, porém já com certa raiva em minha voz. Desliguei novamente, mesmo com seus pedidos chorosos por perdão e pela minha volta aos seus braços. Por fora eu fiquei calmo; por dentro, meu corpo e minha cabeça gritavam: _"Páre de ligar, Jabu!"_

**Just a second**, - _Um segundo_

**It's my favorite song they're gonna play **- _Essa é a minha música favorita e eles vão tocar_

**And I cannot text you with **- _E eu não consigo te enviar mensagem com_

**a drink in my hand, eh... **- _uma bebida na minha mão, eh..._

**You shoulda made some plans with me, **- _Você deveria ter feitos planos comigo_,

**you knew that I was free**. - _você sabia que eu estava livre_

**And now you won't stop calling me **- _E agora você não para de me ligar_

**I'm kinda busy**._ - Eu estou meio ocupada._

A revolta dentro de mim foi apagada ao ver minha companhia no pequeno espaço que escolhemos. Estava sem camisa, e os músculos definidos- porém não exagerados - eram um convite ao pecado. Obviamente esqueci Jabu na hora, atirando-me numa batalha de línguas, mãos e outros membros, cada um querendo conquistar seu espaço naquele embate sexual. Nada mais gostoso que possuir e ser possuído por aquele Deus de Ébano, com a pele morena de sol e os olhos amendoados, quase como duas balas de goma. Todo ele era devorável, e não fiz cerimônia. Para nosso deleite, uma de minhas amigas colocou uma placa na porta do banheiro com a clássica frase dos que desejam mais que "uns amassos": **Desculpe o transtorno. Toalete com defeito.** Ficamos ali por mais de três horas, saindo só quando a boate já estava com poucas pessoas, quase fechando. Agradeci aos gerentes, deixando algumas notas gordas em cima do balcão do bar e saindo do estabelecimento. Despedi-me de meu companheiro da noite com um beijo lascivo e um tapa em seu traseiro, logo voltando ao Santuário para, ao menos, ter algumas horas de sono. No cainho, penso no relacionamento que tive com Jabu. O cavaleiro de bronze de Unicórnio. Quando fomos apresentados no Santuário, ele parecia muito descontente por não fazer parte dos cinco principais defensores de Athena.

**Stop calling, stop calling, **- _Pare de ligar! Pare de ligar!_

**I don't wanna think anymore! **- _Eu não quero mais pensar!_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! **- _Eu deixei a minha cabeça e o meu coração na pista de dança!_

**Stop calling, stop calling, **- _Pare de ligar! Pare de ligar!_

**I don't wanna talk anymore! **- _Eu não quero mais falar!_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! **- _Eu deixei a minha cabeça e o meu coração na pista de dança!_

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**Stop telephoning me! **- _Pare de me ligar!_

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**I'm busy! **- _Eu estou ocupada!_

Também percebi que ele nutris certa paixonite pelo lado humano dela, sempre chamando-a de "Senhorita Kido". Seus olhos brilhavam só ao contemplá-la. Não sei responder o porquê, mas senti atração por ele naquele mesmo segundo. Para mim, o mais belo dos cavaleiros de bronze. Sim, eu sei que a maioria das amazonas e de outros cavaleiros com a mesma opção sexual que eu achavam Shun de Andrômeda o mais bonito, e eu jamais poderia negar que o rapaz, de fato, era encantador e absolutamente angelical. Só lamento que ele seja heterossexual, esteja namorando com a amazona de Camaleão e, segundo os comentários à boca pequena, já planejava pedi-la em casamento. Ah, o amor jovem...como competir com ele? Enfim, percebi algumas dias depois que Jabu sempre procurava olhar para mim e que, quando eu percebia isso, ele desviava o rosto. Numa destas lindas tardes que a vida nos oferece, eu apresentei-me e o convidei para um passeio nas ruínas dos primeiros locais das Antigas Olimpíadas. Seu semblante estava sério, quase magoado, e eu perguntei qual era o problema. Ele disse-me que não achava justo Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun serem os principais defensores da Deusa. Especialmente Seiya, que sempre detestou Saori, passando a admirá-la somente meses após retornar ao Japão com a armadura de Pégaso.

**Can call all you want, **- _Pode ligar o quanto você quiser_

**but there's no one home. **- _mas não tem ninguém em casa_

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone! **- _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**Out in the club, **- _Estou na balada_

**and I'm sippin' that bub, **- _e estou tomando aquele gole_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone! **- _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**Call when you want, **- _Pode ligar quando quiser_

**but there's no one home, **- _mas não tem ninguém em casa_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone! **- _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**Out in the club, **- _Estou na balada_

**and I'm sippin' that bub, **- _e estou tomando aquele gole_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone! **-_ e você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

Perguntei se ele era apaixonado por Athena - desculpem, não consigo chamá-la de "Saori" ou "Senhorita Kido"; ela é Athena, oras! - e Unicórnio disse que não. Já chegou a pensar estar amando-a, mas apenas confundiu os sentimentos. O que ele queria desde criança, bajulando-a, paparicando-a de todas as formas possíveis, mesmo sem dinheiro, era provar que podia ser o mais forte, o mais rápido, o mais altruísta e, quando descobriu que a jovem era Athena, teve a certeza de que seria escolhido como um de Seus principais protetores. Para a decepção dele, nada do que esperava aconteceu: o mais forte era Fênix, o mais rápido era Pégaso, e certamente o mais altruísta era Andrômeda. Seu sonho de fazer parte do grupo mais próximo da deusa foi por água abaixo. Jabu era sozinho no mundo, não tinha amigos em absoluto. Muito parecido comigo, quando vesti a Armadura de Lagarto pela primeira vez. Pensava nisso quando sua revelação pegou-me de surpresa: sua maior mágoa era gostar de outro homem, e ter a certeza de não ser correspondido. Indaguei quem seria o louco de não interessar-se por um homem tão bonito como ele, e o beijo que me deu foi avassalador, pegando-me desprevenido. Após alguns segundos, retribuí cheio de desejo, falando entre os toques de nossas bocas que ele era um tolinho, que eu já apaixonara-me por ele há tempos, e só ele não via isso.

**Boy, the way you blowing up my phone **- _Garoto, você está enchendo o meu celular_

**won't make me leave no faster. **- _não vai me fazer sair mais rápido,_

**Put my coat on faster, **- _Colocar meu casaco mais rápido,_

**leave my girls no faster. **- _deixar minhas amigas mais rápido._

**I shoulda left my phone at home, **- _Eu deveria ter deixado o meu telefone em casa_

**'cause this is a disaster! **- _pois isso é um desastre!_

**Callin' like a collector** - _Me ligando como um cobrador_

**Sorry, I cannot answer! **- _Me desculpe, eu não posso atender!_

Os primeiros meses de nossa relação foram maravilhosos, perfeitos como as núpcias de um casal apaixonado. Algumas pessoas não surpreenderam-se com a revelação de nosso namoro, porém outras ficaram de queixo caído. Jamais imaginariam Jabu de Unicórnio, aparentemente tão machão, junto com um dos mais belos e vaidosos cavaleiros de todas as classes defensoras de Athena - com muito pesar, admito que Afrodite abusa do direito de ser lindo -, ainda por cima expondo sua opção pela homossexualidade. Eu fiquei radiante de orgulho do meu querido namorado, e com ciúmes quando outras - e outros - tentavam aproximar-se dele com, digamos, segundas intenções. Contudo, o que prometia ser o relacionamento mais perfeito de todo o Santuário mostrou-se desgastado com o pouco tempo que durava e pelos ciúmes doentios do meu companheiro. Ele não suportava que eu olhasse para qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo as mulheres, sexo pelo qual eu jamais interessaria-me. Dois meses após nosso primeiro aniversário, eu tive uma conversa séria com ele. Contei que não suportava mais ser tão oprimido, que estava comprometido, mas não era cego; assim como ele tinha o direito de ver outras pessoas, eu também o possuía. Arrumei minhas coisas e saí da casa que alugamos fora do Santuário, voltando ao alojamento dos Cavaleiros de Prata. Jabu, claro, ficou arrasado, tentando inclusive impedir-me de ir. Avisei-lhe que, gay ou não, minha força seria capaz de reduzi-lo a pó se ele tentasse me impedir.

**Not that I don't like you, **- _Não é que eu não goste de você,_

**I'm just at a party. **- _Eu apenas estou me divertindo!_

**And I am sick and tired **- _E eu estou tão cansada_

**of my phone r-ringing.**- _do meu telefone tocando_

**Sometimes I feel like **- _Às vezes eu me sinto como se_

**I live in Grand Central Station. **- _vivesse na Grand Central Station_

**Tonight I'm not taking no calls, **- _Essa noite eu não vou atender nenhuma ligação_

**'cause I'll be dancing. **- _pois eu estarei dançando!_

**'Cause I'll be dancing **- _Pois eu estarei dançando!_

**'Cause I'll be dancing **- _Pois eu estarei dançando!_

**Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! **- _Essa noite eu não vou atender nenhuma ligação, pois eu estarei dançando!_

Desde este dia, mais de cinco meses voaram no calendário. Segui os conselhos de meus amigos e amigas, divertindo-me na noite ateniense, esquecendo Jabu e suas eternas crises de ciúmes e carências infantis. Seus telefones passaram a ser uma constante em minha vida. Atendi os primeiros e depois, na maioria das vezes, deixei a caixa postal fazer seu trabalho. De vez em quando eu o pegava chorando à porta de minha casa no Santuário, ou cheio de raiva, ou magoado. Não importava. Suas palavras eram sempre as mesmas: estava arrependido, queria-me de volta em sua vida, não era justo abandoná-lo daquela forma, não me sufocaria mais com cuímes. Minhas respostas, ao longo do tempo, ficaram mais endurecidas: não o queria mais, seu arrependimento era tão verdadeiro quando uma nota de três dólares, a culpa de estar sozinho era somente dele, e que só de estar ali quase todo dia já sufocava-me. Como pode Jabu de Unicórnio, um dos mais destemidos cavaleiros de Bronze, aquele que tinha orgulho de falar que agüentaria qualquer coisa com risadas, agora chorar como um bebê? Todas as palavras deles foram falsas, então. Consegui escapar de um relacionamento que teve início com mentiras! Obrigado, deuses!

**Stop calling, stop calling, **- _Pare de ligar! Pare de ligar!_

**I don't wanna think anymore! **- _Eu não quero mais pensar!_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! **- _Eu deixei a minha cabeça e o meu coração na pista de dança!_

**Stop calling, stop calling, **- _Pare de ligar! Pare de ligar!_

**I don't wanna talk anymore! **- _Eu não quero mais falar!_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! **- _Eu deixei a minha cabeça e o meu coração na pista de dança!_

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**Stop telephoning me! **- _Pare de me ligar!_

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...**

**I'm busy! **- _Eu estou ocupada!_

Infelizmente, o que Jabu um dia chamou de amor, agora tornara-se obsessão. Mudei de telefone duas vezes, mas ele sempre descobrira o novo número. Não sabia quem falava para ele, mas fiz uma reunião entre os cavaleiros e amazonas de prata e os cavaleiros de bronze, à exceção de Unicórnio: quando eu pegasse quem deu meus novos números para meu ex-namorado, arrumaria uma forma bem dolorosa para que esta pessoa me pagasse. Notem que eu disse _quando_, e não _se_. Porque, de fato, alguns dias depois descobri quem foi: um dos aprendizes de Argol de Perseu. Ele deu carta branca para eu fazer o que quiser, e arrastei o rapaz por todo o Santuário, esfolando sua pele até os músculos aparecerem. Só Athena conseguiu fazer com que eu parasse. Mais aliviado, decidi não trocar mais de número e atender algumas das ligações de Jabu: se ele insistisse por mais de quinze vezes, eu atenderia. E nesse dia, em que eu curti horas maravilhosas numa excelente boate gay, retornei para minha casa e preparei-me para um banho relaxante e minha cama, senti o senti. Estava tão possesso que não conseguia esconder seu cosmo. Entrou por uma das janelas que deixei aberta para o ar fresco da noite entrar. Todos já dormiam, menos eu, por isso ninguém percebeu a presença de Jabu. Ele disse coisas horríveis. Que eu não prestava, saía com qualquer um, que o certo a fazer seria implorar seu perdão e voltar a morar com ele, obediente. Eu dei risadas, não só de sua situação patética, como também do ódio que senti por ele. Tresloucado, o rapaz voou para cima de mim, desejando muito acabar com a minha vida. Mas eu avisei-lhe de meu poder, afinal, sou um cavaleiro de prata!

**Can call all you want, **- _Pode ligar o quanto você quiser_

**but there's no one home. **- _mas não tem ninguém em casa_

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone! **- _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**Out in the club, **- _Estou na balada_

**and I'm sippin' that bub, **- _e estou tomando aquele gole_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone! **- _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**Call when you want, **- _Pode ligar quando quiser_

**but there's no one home, **- _mas não tem ninguém em casa_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone! **- _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**Out in the club, **- _Estou na balada_

**and I'm sippin' that bub, **- _e estou tomando aquele gole_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone! **-_ e você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

Nossa briga começou com simples socos e empurrões. Percebi que só na hora de machucar pessoas alheias era que Jabu tornava-se "homem". Mal sabia ele que meus anos de treinamento foram muito mais árduos que os dele. Que meus golpes feriam de forma infinitamente mais grave. Pégaso era a prova disso; apesar de ter perdido, feri Seiya de tal forma que ele precisou de cuidados médicos. E o que fôra uma simples discussão de casal agora transformara-se numa batalha, no sentido mais verdadeiro da palavra. Minha casa foi destruída, algumas árvores tombaram e, segundos antes de eu desferir o golpe mortal em Jabu, os outros cavaleiros de prata tentaram conter o embate. Logo após ferir meu ex-amor mortalmente, alguns cavaleiros conseguiram me conter. Antes de levarem-me à Athena, perceberam meu olhar vazio e desesperado; meu rosto era só palidez. Fui levado, julgado pelo Mestre do Santuário e pela própria Deusa. Ambos disseram que minha sentença era de sete anos dentro da prisão de Cabo Sunion mas que, ao final desse tempo - caso eu sobrevivesse -, teria meu posto como Cavaleiro de Prata de Lagarto devolvido. Athena sabia de minha história com Jabu e, mesmo já sem vida, o cavaleiro de bronze também recebeu sua devida punição: jamais seria enterrado no sagrado território do Santuário; seu corpo seria cremado, e suas cinzas espalhadas pelo vento, vagando à eterna procura pelo perdão da deusa que protegia e dos amigos cavaleiros. Sem vontade de suplicar por misericórdia, aceitei meu destino e fui levado à prisão no mar revolto como um boi é levado ao matadouro. Se estava arrependido? Claro que não! Jurei que sobreviveria, somente para mostrar que posso ser feliz com quem quiser, que não preciso de pessoas como Jabu em minha vida. O sentimento um dia chamado por mim de amor hoje tornou-se o mais venenoso dos ódios. Para pessoas como o falecido cavaleiro de Unicórnio, estou eternamente indisponível ou fora da área de cobertura.

**My telephone! **- _Meu telefone!_

**M-m-my telephone! **- _M-m-meu telefone!_

**'Cause I'm out in the club,** - _Eu estou na balada_

**and I'm sipping that bub, **- _e estou tomando aquele gole_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!** - _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_

**My telephone! **- _Meu telefone!_

**M-m-my telephone! **- _M-m-meu telefone!_

**'Cause I'm out in the club,** - _Eu estou na balada_

**and I'm sipping that bub, **- _e estou tomando aquele gole_

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!** - _E você não vai conseguir falar comigo no celular!_


End file.
